Santa Clause is coming to town
by The Lucky Ducky
Summary: Daddy, Daddy! Rory kennt den Weihnachtsmann!“


_A/N:_ So, nach 3 langen Jahren (jaa, liebe Leute, so lange ist es schon her) hab ich mich endlich entschlossen, diese Fanfic aus ihrer Verbannung in den unendlichen Weiten meiner Festplatte zu holen und euch zu Weihnachten zu schenken.

Disclaimer: Is alles nich meins - leider.

**Santa Clause is coming to town**

Es war der 20. Dezember, vier Tage vor Heiligabend, und die Gilmore Girls steckten gerade mitten in den Vorbereitungen für das nahende Fest. Am Tag zuvor waren bereits Christopher mit Sherry und der mittlerweile vierjährigen Georgia angereist und bewohnten nun ein Zimmer im Dragonfly Inn.

„Hi, Mum", begrüßte Rory ihre Mutter als sie an die Rezeption des Dragonfly trat.

„Hi, mein Schatz. Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur kurz sagen, dass ich ins Einkaufszentrum fahre und dich fragen, ob du auch noch was von dort brauchst.", erklärte die jüngere der beiden Frauen.

„Oh, also wenn das so ist...", Lorelai begann zu grinsen: „Dann hätte ich gern 20, nein besser 25 Paar neue Manolos, Größe 39; dieses tolle Diamant-Collier, das wir letztes mal im Schaufenster bei „Cartier" gesehen haben... ach, und schau dir doch auch mal die neue Kollektion von Louis Vitton an, vielleicht ist da ja was dabei, was zu mir passen könnte..."

„Ok, wird erledigt. Darf's sonst noch was sein?", fragte Rory, nun ebenfalls grinsend.

„Wenn du schon so fragst: Was großes Gutaussehendes zum Heiraten wär auch nicht schlecht."

„Mum..."

„Was denn? Deine Grandma nervt mich schon seit Jahren damit, dass ich endlich heiraten soll und selbst ich werde nicht immer so gut aussehen wie jetzt, was die Sache erheblich erschwert."

„Ein wahres Wort." Christopher war eben mit Georgia die Treppe herunter gekommen und hatte nur noch Lorelai's letzten Satz mitbekommen.

„Christopher. Charmant wie immer.", Lorelai funkelte ihn an: „Wo hast du denn Sherry gelassen?"

„Die ist oben und ruht sich ein wenig aus. Sie fühlt sich heute nicht so besonders."

„Na hoffentlich ist sie bis zur Party wieder fit."

„Bestimmt.", dann wandte sich Chris an Rory: „Und was hast du heute noch so vor?"

„Ich fahr gleich nach Hartford ins Einkaufzentrum."

„Hast wohl noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, wie?"

„Allerdings. Ich bin bis jetzt noch zu überhaupt nichts gekommen."

„Geht mir genauso."

Lorelai schüttelte gespielt tadelnd den Kopf: „Also, Christopher. Das hätte ich jetzt echt nicht von dir gedacht."

„Tja, weißt du, es gab da einige Probleme..." Chris warf einen Blick auf Gigi, die einige Meter entfernt gerade damit beschäftigt war, Michel in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, und beugte sich dann geheimnistuerisch näher zu den beiden Girls: „Sherry und ich hatten da noch was für Gigi geplant, das sollte ich eigentlich heute abholen, aber jetzt..." Wieder blickte er zu seiner jüngsten Tochter und hob hilflos die Hände.

„Tja, das nennt man wohl Pech.", war Lorelai's trockener Kommentar dazu, doch schon hellte sich Chris' Mine wieder auf: „Könntest du nicht vielleicht...? Es dauert auch bestimmt nicht lange."

„Sorry, Chris, aber ich muss arbeiten. Außerdem hat mir ein Kind gereicht."

„Hey!", Rory zog eine Schnute: „Ich dachte, du liebst mich!"

„Natürlich liebe ich dich... Jetzt, wo du groß genug bist, um für dich allein zu sorgen."

Rory verdrehte die Augen: „Na toll. Danke.", dann wandte sie sich an ihren Vater: „Aber wenn du willst, kann Gigi mit mir ins Einkaufszentrum kommen. Die haben dort jedes Jahr so einen Kerl, der den Weihnachtsmann spielt, der wird ihr bestimmt gefallen."

„Das wäre echt toll von dir. Aber du weißt, du musst das nicht tun."

„Ich weiß, aber das ist echt kein Problem. Schließlich ist sie meine kleine Schwester."

„Danke, Rory. Ich schulde dir echt was." Chris umarmte seine Tochter und machte sich dann daran, Georgia die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen, dass ihre große Schwester mit ihr ins Einkaufszentrum fahren würde, um den Weihnachtsmann zu treffen.

Lorelai grinste ihre Tochter an: „Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass das kein angenehmer kleiner Einkaufsbummel wird, oder?"

„Wieso denn nicht? Ich werde meine Besorgungen machen und dann mit Gigi zum Weihnachtsmann gehen. Dann ist die Kleine glücklich und wir fahren wieder zurück."

„Aber sicher doch. Kleine Kinder können einen ganz schön auf Trab halten. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."

„Ach, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Gigi ist doch eigentlich ganz brav."

„Na dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spaß."

„Danke, den werden wir haben."

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten die beiden Mädchen dann auch schon die Hartford-Mall. Gigi betrachtete staunend die vielen glitzernden Girlanden und die Weihnachtsdekorationen, die überall von der Decke hingen oder die Schaufenster der Geschäfte zierte.

Rory beugte sich lächelnd zu der Kleinen herunter: „Na, gefällt's dir?"

Georgia nickte heftig und sah sich immer noch mit großen Augen um. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer älteren Schwester zu und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an: „Und wo ist der Weihnachtsmann? Daddy hat gesagt, wir gehen ihn jetzt besuchen."

„Nicht jetzt, Schätzchen. Ich muss erst noch ein paar Sachen besorgen und danach gehen wir dann zum Weihnachtsmann, ok?"

Gigi's Mundwinkel rutschten nach unten und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern: „Ich will aber JETZT zum Weihnachtsmann! Jetzt! Jetzt! Jetzt!"

Rory verdrehte die Augen. Na, das fing ja schon gut an. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Und nun fingen die vorbeilaufenden Leute auch schon an, sie zu beobachten.

„Ist Ja schon gut, beruhige dich. Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht lange dauern wird. Und sobald ich alles hab, was ich brauche, gehen wir zum Weihnachtsmann, ok?"

Schlagartig hellte sich das Gesicht der Kleinen wieder auf: „Versprochen?"

Rory nickte lächelnd: „Großes Indianerehrenwort."

„Okay."

Etwa 15 Geschäfte und vier gefüllte Einkaufstüten später hatte Rory dann endlich alles beisammen und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Spielzeugabteilung, wo Georgia endlich den Weihnachtsmann treffen würde. Auf ihrem Weg wurden sie von Weihnachtsmusik – im Moment sang gerade Shakin' Stevens sein „Merry Christmas Everyone" – begleitet, die aus unzähligen Lautsprechern im ganzen Kaufhaus dudelte.

Endlich an ihrem Ziel, einem pfeilförmigen Schild mit der Aufschrift „Zum Weihnachtsmann", angekommen wurden die beiden auch schon von einer langen Schlange aus Eltern und Kindern „begrüßt", die sich durch die gesamte Spielzeugabteilung zog.

Rory verfluchte sich bei diesem Anblick schon dafür, Gigi auf die Idee mit dem Weihnachtsmann gebracht zu haben und wäre am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt, doch sie hatte es der Kleinen schließlich versprochen. Also stellte sie sich brav hinten in der Schlange an und betete innerlich, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde.

Auch Georgia schien das lange Warten absolut nicht zu gefallen und so begann sie bereits nach zehn Minuten ungeduldig an Rory's Mantel zu ziehen. „Sind wir denn jetzt endlich bald dran?"

Rory seufzte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ja gewarnt. Geduld war eindeutig eine Tugend, von der die Kleine noch nichts gehört hatte. „Noch nicht. Wir müssen erst abwarten, bis die anderen Kinder vor uns an der Reihe waren."

„Und wie lange ist das noch?"

„Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange." Doch in Anbetracht der Schlange und der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sich diese vorwärts bewegte glaubte Rory nicht wirklich an ihre Aussage. Aber zumindest war Gigi für einige weitere Minuten und drei Meter in der Schlange ruhig gestellt, bis sie wieder anfing mit: „Ich will aber nicht mehr warten!" und versuchte, Rory am Ärmel aus der Schlange und nach vorn in Richtung Weihnachtsmann zu ziehen.

„Gigi du kannst dich nicht einfach vordrängeln. Die anderen Kinder wollen genauso gern zum Weihnachtsmann wie du."

Gigi blieb stehen und zog eine Schnute: „Mir ist aber langweilig."

Rory seufzte. SO hatte sie sich ihre Shoppingtour ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.

„Also gut, du hast jetzt ganz genau zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder du willst gar nicht mehr warten und wir gehen jetzt einfach wieder..."

„Nein!"

„...oder wir bleiben hier in der Schlange stehen und warten eben, bis wir an der Reihe sind. Es liegt an dir."

Georgia sah Rory eine Weile so an, als würde sie angestrengt ihre Möglichkeiten abwägen, dann verzog sie unwillig das Gesicht und meinte: „Dauert das noch lange?"

Rory schaute die Schlange entlang nach vorne und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich denk mal, ein Weilchen wird's schon noch dauern. Also?"

„Ich will den Weihnachtsmann sehen!"

Genau das hatte Rory befürchtet. „Gut, dann warten wir eben. Aber dann darfst du jetzt auch nicht mehr quengeln, ok?"

Die Kleine nickte eifrig und drehte die Finger ihren rechten Hand wie einen Schlüssel vor ihrem Mund. Rory lächelte: „Na fein, dann nehm ich dich beim Wort."

Und tatsächlich kamen keine weiteren Beschwerden mehr über Georgia's Lippen. Sie beschränkte sich darauf, neugierig ihre Umgebung zu mustern und von einem Bein aufs andere zu hüfen, bis die beiden endlich – nach schier endlosen 25 Minuten des weiteren Wartens – vor der Absperrung standen.

In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Podest aufgebaut worden, neben dem ein große bunt geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum stand. Das Podest war mit weißen Stoffbahnen und Styropor-Schnee ausgelegt und in seiner Mitte war ein großer goldener Thron platziert auf dem ein als Weihnachtsmann verkleideter Mitarbeiter des Einkaufszentrum mit einem kleinen Jungen auf dem Schoß saß. Um ihn herum waren zusätzlich noch einige Plastik-Wichtel und Plüsch-Rentiere aufgestellt worden.

Der kleine Junge, der bis eben noch auf dem Schoß des Weihnachtsmannes gesessen hatte, sprang nun von dem Podest herunter und lief zu seiner wartenden Mutter, um dann strahlend von seinem Erlebnis berichtend mit ihr davon zu laufen.

„Ok, jetzt bist du dran!" Eine als Weihnachtswichtel verkleidete Mitarbeiterin mit Dauergrinsen hatte sich zu Georgia heruntergebeugt und sah diese auffordernd an. Diese ging zögernd einige Schritte nach vorne, drehte sich dann jedoch wieder zu ihrer großen Schwester um: „Kommst du denn nicht mit?"

„Ich warte hier, bis du wiederkommst."

„Du sollst aber mitkommen."

„Aber...", versuchte es Rory, doch da bemerkte sie, wie Gigi's Unterlippe schon wieder gefährlich zu zittern begann und um keinen Zwergenaufstand zu riskieren, fuhr sie sogleich beschwichtigend fort: „Na gut, dann komm ich eben mit."

Die Weihnachtswichtelin warf ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, als sie die Absperrung passierte, ihre kleine Halbschwester an der Hand nahm und mit ihr die restlichen Schritte zum Podest zurücklegte. Dort blieb Rory stehen und nickte Gigi aufmunternd zu, als diese die drei Stufen zum Thron von Santa Clause erklomm.

Endlich stand Georgia vor dem Weihnachtsmann, sah ihn schüchtern an und piepste: „Hallo, Weihnachtsmann."

Der Weihnachtsmann beugte sich zu ihr herunter und streckte ihr seine weiß behandschuhte Hand entgegen und sagte mit tief verstellter Stimme: „Hallo, Kleine. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Ich bin Georgia und das ist meine große Schwester Rory."

Kaum hatte das Mädchen Rory's Namen ausgesprochen, schnellte der Kopf des Weihnachtsmannes auch schon nach oben und er blickte direkt in ihre großen tiefblauen Augen. Auch Rory blickte nun direkt in die bekannten Augen des jungen Mannes hinter der Verkleidung und schrak zurück. „Oh mein Gott! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein."

Gigi stand immer noch zwischen den beiden und sah verständnislos von einem zur anderen. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Rory jedoch ihren ersten Schock überwunden und nahm die Kleine an der Hand: „Komm, Kleines. Wir müssen jetzt gehen."

Und schon zog sie die Kleine unter heftigen Protesten aus der Spielzeugabteilung, ohne auf die erstaunten Blicke der übrigen Leute zu achten.

Der Weihnachtsmann schaute der jungen Frau völlig überrascht nach, dann wandte er sich an seine Helferin, die das Ganze neugierig beobachtet hatte: „Ich mach kurz Pause."

„Aber..."

Doch da war er auch schon aus dem Laden heraus und hinter Rory her.

Kurz vor der Rolltreppe holte er sie endlich ein. „Rory, warte!"

Rory drehte sich um: „Was machst du hier, Jess?"

„Siehst du doch: Arbeiten.", war die trockene Antwort.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine: Was willst du ausgerechnet HIER, in Hartford?"

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht wegen dir zurück gekommen, falls du das denkst."

Es versetzte Rory einen Stich, das zu hören, denn insgeheim hatte sie genau das gehofft, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken: „Gut. Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen."

„Fein. So ist es nämlich auch nicht."

„Und weshalb bist du hier?"

„Ich wohne hier."

„Ich dachte, du bist in New York."

„Da war ich auch."

„Und was tust du dann hier?" Langsam war Rory mit ihren Nerven am Ende.

„Nun ja...", Jess blickte etwas bedröppelt und verlegen auf seine Stiefel herunter: „Ich... ähm... ich wohne hier bei meinem Kumpel Ryan... Du musst wissen, die Kurierfirma, bei der ich in New York gearbeitet habe, hat Pleite gemacht und... na, du weißt ja, wie das so ist."

„Wie denn?"

„Na ja, ohne Job kein Geld und ohne Geld... keine Wohnung und so..." Er brach ab und machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung.

Doch Rory war mit dieser Antwort noch nicht zufrieden: „Aber wieso kommst du dann gerade hierher zurück?"

„Ryan hat gemeint, ich könne für eine Weile bei ihm wohnen, er wisse er einen Job für mich... na ja und da mich in New York nichts mehr gehalten hat... hab ich halt hier den Posten als Weihnachtsmann angenommen."

In diesem Moment machte sich Georgia, die bisher interessiert zugehört hatte, bemerkbar, indem sie erneut begann, an Rory's Ärmel zu zupfen. Diese blickte Jess entschuldigend an und beugte sich dann zu der Kleinen herunter: „Ähm..., Gigi, sei doch bitte so lieb, geh ein bisschen dort rüber und spiel mit den anderen Kindern."

Rory drehte ihre kleine Schwester in die Richtung eines kleinen Spielplatzes, bestehend aus eine Plastik-Rutsche und Schaukel auf einem kleinen Stück Kunstrasen, auf dem bereits einige Kinder in Gigi's Alter spielten.

Die Kleine zog eine Schnute: „Ich will aber hier bleiben."

Rory verdrehte die Augen: „Schätzchen, der Weihnachtsmann und ich haben noch was ganz wichtiges zu besprechen, also bitte."

Gigi schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich will nicht."

„Bitte, Gigi." Es klang schon fast flehend.

Das Mädchen sah Rory kurz an, dann seufzte es und meinte: „Ok, wenn ich muss."

Rory nickte: „Danke."

Georgia warf ihr noch einen enttäuschten Blick zu, dann lief sie langsam in Richtung der anderen Kinder davon.

Jess lächelte gezwungen: „Süß, die Kleine."

„Ja, das ist sie wohl."

„Also... das ist nun deine kleine Schwester."

„Halbschwester.", korrigierte Rory.

„Ach so, ja. Natürlich. Dein Vater hat ja..."

„Jess, jetzt versuch bitte nicht, dass Thema zu wechseln."

„Das hatte ich doch gar nicht vor."

„Gut. Du weißt schon, dass du nicht ewig als Kaufhausweihnachtsmann arbeiten kannst, oder?"

„Ja glaubst du etwa, mir macht das Spaß?! Ich hätte diesen Job gar nicht erst angenommen, hätte ich ne Wahl gehabt! Aber ich brauche nunmal das verdammte Geld!!!"

„Jess, bitte... Die Leute beobachten uns schon."

„Na, und? Sollen sie doch." Jess sah Rory trotzig an, doch trotzdem senkte er bei diesen Worten seine Stimme wieder ein wenig.

Rory schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah ihr Gegenüber an: „Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen..."

Jess nickte.

„Also dann..." Rory wollte sich zum Gehen abwenden. „...vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder."

„Ja, vielleicht. Ach und ähm... Rory?"

„Ja?"

„Erzähl bitte keinem was von unserer Begegnung, ok? Schon gar nicht Luke."

„Aber..."

„Bitte, Rory!"

Rory nickte. „Ok, ich werde Luke nichts sagen."

„Danke."

„Bye, Jess. Und Frohe Weihnachten."

„Wünsch ich dir auch. Bye, Rory."

Dann hatte sich Rory auch schon abgewandt und war mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Kinderspielplatz gelaufen, um ihre kleine Schwester abzuholen und mit ihr zurück nach Stars Hollow zu fahren.

Wieder zurück im Dragonfly lief Gigi sofort zu ihrem Daddy, der bereits mit Lorelai an der Rezeption auf seine beiden Töchter wartete. „Daddy, Daddy! Rory kennt den Weihnachtsmannn!"

Nun war auch Lorelai neugierig geworden und grinste: „Ach, wirklich?"

Rory nickte und formte stumm mit den Lippen einen Namen: „Jess."

Chris nahm unterdessen seine kleine Tochter auf den Arm: „Na komm, Liebling, wir gehen jetzt mal zu Mommy und du erzählst ihr, was du für einen schönen Tag hattest."

Kaum war Chris mit der Kleinen nach oben verschwunden, kam Lorelai auch schon um den Rezeptionstresen herum auf Rory zugeeilt: „Also gut, du musst mir alles erzählen!"

„Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen: Er brauchte einen Job und sein Kumpel hat ihm dann in Hartford den Posten als Kaufhausweihnachtsmann vermittelt."

„Weiß Luke davon?"

„Nein. Jess hat mich gebeten, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen."

„Oh. Und wie geht's dir jetzt?" Lorelai sah ihr Baby mitleidig an.

„Ist schon ok. Es war zwar erst mal ein ziemlicher Schock, als er da plötzlich vor mir stand, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich endgültig über ihn hinweg bin."

„So ist es gut. Du solltest ihn so schnell wie möglich vergessen. Ich hab nur noch eine Frage."

„Ja?"

„Wie steht ihm denn das Weihnachtsmannkostüm?" Lorelai konnte sich beim Gedanken an Jess als Weihnachtsmann ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Auch Rory musste nun grinsen: „Mom!"

„Ist ja schon gut, ich kann's mir denken."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf: „Du bist unmöglich."

„Ja, aber denk dran: Du hast meine Gene!"

Rory nickte: „Ja, leider."

„Hey!"

„Also, ich geh dann mal zu Lane. Wir sehen uns zu Hause."

„Klar, bis dann, Schatz. Und grüß Lane von mir."

„Mach ich. Bis dann." Rory winkte ihrer Mutter noch kurz zu, dann verließ sie das Hotel.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihrer Tochter ins Schloss gefallen, lief Lorelai auch schon zum Telefon und wählte eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Nummer. „Hallo? Luke? Hier ist Lorelai." ...

Es war der Abend des 24. Dezember und Lorelai gab im Dragonfly eine Weihnachtsparty für ihre Freunde. Alle waren gekommen: Christopher mit Sherry und Georgia; Sookie und Jackson mit Klein-Davey; Kirk und Lulu; Taylor; Miss Patty; Babette und Morey; Andrew; Dean, der nun schon seit längerem von Lindsey geschieden war; Paris; Lane und Mrs. Kim; nicht zu vergessen Luke und sogar Richard und Emily, die ihre Ehekrise glücklicherweise vor einiger Zeit überwunden hatten.

Der ganze Speisesaal war festlich geschmückt und Sookie hatte ein wundervolles Weihnachtsmenu gekocht – natürlich mit Zutaten aus Jacksons Garten.

Alle waren fröhlich und guter Dinge und selbst Taylor hatte an diesem Abend nicht so viel zu meckern, wie sonst immer. Nun gut, die Musik war zwar nicht gerade sein Fall – Lane legte mal wieder als DJ eine ausgewogene Mischung aus alter und aktueller Rock-Pop-Geschichte auf – und ihm persönlich auch etwas zu laut, der Saal war zu stark beheizt, die Getränke dafür aber zu sehr gekühlt und auch sonst fielen ihm noch einige Kleinigkeiten auf, doch das war alles nicht der Rede wert.

Die Party war gerade in vollem Gange als Luke auf einmal, mit der Erklärung, er habe noch etwas vergessen, den Raum verließ. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile kam er wieder, doch diesmal nicht mehr allein: Im Schlepptau hatte er Santa Clause höchstpersönlich.

Im Speisesaal wurde es plötzlich still und alle starrten den Neuankömmling überrascht an. Lorelai verdrehte die Augen: „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."

Rory sah ihn geschockt an: „Oh nein." Sie hatte die ganzen letzen Tage versucht, ihre Begegnung im Kaufhaus aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen und Jess endgültig zu vergessen, aber jetzt, wo er hier aufgetaucht war...

Jess grinste die Versammelten unsicher an und hob grüßend die rechte Hand: „Hi, alle zusammen."

Niemand sagte ein Wort.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten?", versuchte es Jess weiter, doch da stürmte auch schon Georgia auf ihn zu und rief: „Mummy, Daddy, der Weihnachtsmann ist da!"

Jess ging in die Hocke, um mit dem Mädchen auf einer Höhe zu sein: „Hallo, Kleine."

„Hast du mir was mitgebracht?"

Jess sah sich hilfesuchend zu Luke um, der jedoch auch nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte, und räusperte sich dann: „Ähm... warst du denn auch ein braves kleines Mädchen?"

Gigi nickte eifrig.

„Na, wenn das so ist..."

„Au fein. Her damit!" Die Kleine streckte erwartungsvoll ihre Hände aus.

Alle lachten, nur Sherry sog scharf die Luft ein und zischte: „Gigi, benimm dich."

Chris legte ihr jedoch sofort besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm und meinte amüsiert: „Ach, lass sie doch."

Lorelai grinste: „Die Kleine gefällt mir."

Doch dann bemerkte sie die versteinerte Mine ihrer eigenen Tochter. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Rory nickte langsam. „Hast du es Luke erzählt?"

„Ich... ich musste es tun!", Lorelai sah ziemlich schuldbewusst aus. „Ich meine, Jess ist immerhin sein Neffe und ich dachte, er sollte es wissen."

Die jüngere Gilmore schwieg.

„Aber...", fuhr ihre Mutter fort: „...ich habe ihm sicher nicht gesagt, er soll ihn hierher bringen. Du weißt, was ich von Jess halte."

„Ich weiß."

Jess war mittlerweile auch wieder auf den Beinen, nachdem er Gigi versichert hatte, sie würde am nächsten Morgen einige ganz besonders tolle Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum finden. Die Kleine war zwar nicht allzu begeistert von der Idee, noch so lange warten zu müssen, doch das war immerhin besser, als gar keine Geschenke zu bekommen. Daher gab sie sich schließlich auch damit zufrieden du ließ sich dann auch ohne Murren von Christopher ins Bett bringen. Schließlich wollte sie dem Weihnachtsmann ja beweisen, was für ein braves Mädchen sie war.

So war der Weg für Jess frei und er konnte endlich zu Rory.

„Können wir reden?"

Lorelai setzte sofort zu einem besorgten: „Rory, du weißt, du musst nicht, wenn..." an, doch sie wurde sogleich von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen: „Was gibt's?"

Jess sah sich unsicher im Raum um: „Ähm, unter vier Augen, wenn's geht." Man merkte ihm an, dass ihm die vielen anwesenden Stadtbewohner um sie herum unangenehm waren.

Rory stimmte zögernd zu. „Wenn's sein muss."

Lorelai sah ihr Baby skeptisch an, doch diese lächelte tapfer, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass das schon okay wäre und führte Jess dann aus dem Speisesaal heraus und in die ebenfalls festlich geschmückte Eingangshalle.

Dort angekommen wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und funkelte ihn finster an: „Also, was willst du jetzt von mir?"

„Rory, ich weiß, es gefällt dir nicht, dass ich hier bin..."

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?", kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Eigentlich wollte ich auch überhaupt nicht kommen, aber..."

„Was du nicht sagst."

Jess ließ sich von Rorys Einwürfen nicht irritieren: „...aber dann ist Luke bei mir im Einkaufszentrum aufgetaucht. Er war es, der mich überredet hat, hierher zu kommen und..."

„Na prima."

Langsam begann nun doch die Wut in Jess aufzusteigen: „Hey, das wäre sicher nicht passiert, wenn du ihm nicht erzählt hättest, dass ich dort arbeite!"

„Ich hab's ihm nicht erzählt.", versuchte sich Rory zu verteidigen: „Nur meiner Mum..."

„Du solltest es aber keinem sagen. Und es war ja wohl klar, dass deine Mutter sofort zu Luke rennen und ihm alles erzählen würde!"

„Sag mal, bist du nur hergekommen, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen oder hast du mir sonst noch was zu sagen?"

Jess sah Rory stumm an.

"Na, was ist nun?" Rory wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Du bist sauer, hm?"

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Jetzt brach es aus ihr hervor: „Jess, das geht so nicht weiter! Du tauchst hier auf, jedes Mal, wenn ich gerade dabei bin, dich zu vergessen und... bringst es fertig, mein ganzes Leben wieder auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und dann verschwindest du einfach wieder, nur um..." Rory ballte die Hände hilflos zu Fäusten, da fiel ihr Jess ins Wort: „Rory, ich weiß, dass ich in der Vergangenheit einiges falsch gemacht habe."

Rory schnaubte verächtlich.

„Aber ich habe mich verändert. Das kannst du mir glauben."

„Das hast du bei deinem letzen Besuch auch schon behauptet und du siehst ja, was daraus geworden ist."

„Aber diesmal stimmt es wirklich. Ich... ich hab nen Job in der Nähe..."

„Als Kaufhausweihnachtsmann."

„Na und wenn schon?"

„Wie lange glaubst du, werden die dich wohl noch brauchen?" Rory sah ihr Gegenüber provozierend an.

„Die Weihnachtsmannsache ist nur ne Notlösung. Im Januar kann ich da fest als Verkäufer anfangen."

„Da hast du sicher tolle Aufstiegschancen.", meinte Rory trocken. Sie fand es zwar gut, dass Jess sich einen Job gesucht hatte, wollte aber auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ihre unterdrückten Gefühle für ihn wieder aufkeimten und so hatte sie beschlossen, sich ihm gegenüber so kühl und abweisend wie möglich zu verhalten.

Doch natürlich war das nicht gerade das, was Jess sich erhofft hatte: „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Was sollte ich denn für ein Problem haben? Du kannst doch mit deinem Leben anfangen, was du willst." In Wirklichkeit war sie schon ein wenig enttäuscht von Jess' Berufswahl, denn eigentlich hatte sie ihm mehr zugetraut. Doch das wollte sie nicht zugeben.

„Da hast du allerdings recht." Er wandte sich von Rory ab und wollte zur Tür laufen, um zu gehen, als sie ihn zurück rief: „Hey, wo willst du hin? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht so einfach abhauen!"

„Wieso nicht? Du hast doch gesagt, ich könne machen, was ich will."

„Du bist immerhin hierher gekommen, um mit mir zu reden. Aber bis jetzt kommt es mir so vor, als wärst du nur hier, um alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen und zu streiten."

„Hey, ich wollte nie herkommen. Das war Lukes Idee. Und..."

„Was und?" Rory funkelte Jess an: „Bist du nun hergekommen, um zu reden, oder nicht? Wenn nicht, dann verschwenden wir hier nur unsere Zeit. Wenn doch: Dann rede jetzt endlich!"

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir hören?"

„Was hast du mir denn zu sagen?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich... Ach, du willst es ja doch nicht hören."

„Käme auf nen Versuch an." Ihre Stimme war nun wieder ruhiger, der meiste Zorn war daraus gewichen und nun war sie ehrlich interessiert daran, was Jess ihr zu sagen hatte.

„Du wolltest es beim letzten Mal schon nicht hören."

„Das letzte Mal ist aber schon drei Jahre her.", versuchte die junge Frau es weiter. „Und damals... Es hat einfach so weh getan, als du... einfach so abgehauen bist."

„Ich weiß." Jess sah Rory ernst an: „Aber ich wollte dir doch nie weh tun. Wirklich. Das musst du mir glauben, Rory. Und vergiss nicht..." Er klang nun ein wenig verbittert: „...du hast mir auch sehr weh getan, als... na ja, als ich das letzte Mal hier war."

„Jess... das... die Idee, dass ich mit dir fortgehen sollte... das war einfach..."

„...verrückt. Ich weiß. Und mir ist jetzt auch klar, dass das nie gut gehen konnte. Aber das war nun mal das Einzige, woran ich in dem Moment denken konnte." Er sah sie eindringlich an: „Und ich will wirklich mit dir zusammen sein."

„Denkst du nicht, dass es dafür jetzt ein wenig zu spät ist?"

„Wieso denn? Rory, sag mir nur, was ich tun muss, um dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und ich werde es tun. Und wenn du mir jetzt sagst, ich soll gehen, dann werde ich gehen. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dich liebe... und immer lieben werde."

Rory war so überrascht von Jess Liebeserklärung, dass sie – wie beim letzten Mal – einfach nichts erwidern konnte. Jess nahm diese Sprachlosigkeit als erneute Abweisung hin und wandte sich enttäuscht ab: „Na gut, dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser." Seine Stimme klang brüchig: „Leb wohl, Rory."

Jess lenkte seine Schritte ein zweites Mal zur Tür und schaffte es diesmal auch, sie zu öffnen, doch weiter kam er nicht.

Bei seinen letzten Worten war Rory aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht und einige Schritte nach vorn getreten. „Wag es ja nicht, jetzt schon wieder abzuhauen, Jess!"

„Wie bitte?" Überrascht drehte sich Jess noch einmal um und Rory warf sich in seine Arme.

„Was...was soll das?"

Rory sah zu ihm auf: „Du hast mir schon einmal deine Liebe gestanden und bist dann abgehauen, ohne eine Antwort abzuarten. Das passiert mir nicht noch mal."

„Und wie wäre deine Antwort?" Jess starrte Rory verständnislos an und schien gar nicht richtig zu realisieren, was da gerade passierte.

„Also ich hab nach dem letzten Mal lange darüber nachgedacht... und dann noch mal nach unserer Begegnung im Einkaufszentrum, denn da ist mir wieder bewusst geworden, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast und... und ich habe gemerkt, dass..."

„Ja?"

„...dass ich dich immer noch liebe... und dass... das wahrscheinlich auch noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben wird."

Jess blickte sie ungläubig an: „Wirklich?"

Rory nickte: „Wirklich. Ich liebe dich, Jess Mariano."

Lächelnd legte Jess seine Arme um die junge Frau und zog sie näher zu sich heran: „Und ich liebe dich, Rory Gilmore."

Nun lächelte auch Rory und blickte nach oben. Jess folgte ihrem Blick. Dort am Türrahmen hing über ihnen ein Mistelzweig, den die beiden bis dahin noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Du weißt, was das heißt, oder?"

Jess nickte.

„Und warum küsst du mich dann nicht endlich?"

Das ließ sich Jess natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und so versanken die beiden in einen zärtlichen Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig.

THE END

A/N2: Jaa, das war kitschig, ich weiß. Aber an Weihnachten wird das doch auch mal erlaubt sein.

Seid doch trotzdem so lieb und hinterlasst mir ein paar Geschenke in Form von Reviews. Pretty please!


End file.
